User talk:Hunter R. Gray
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Deltan" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! DarkHorizon (talk) 01:34, August 31, 2018 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the . All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. -- sulfur (talk) 09:56, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Debrune Please cease adding this reference to the Vulcan planet article. -- sulfur (talk) 16:23, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Signature Please sign your comments using ~~~~ or click the signature button above. This helps us keep track of who said what. - (on an unsecure connection) 18:12, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Bolian in Brother? I know there was a mention, but where was the actual appearance? JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 02:25, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Reno talks about hooking a heart on a dead bolian to keep it going, and you can see wires comeing from the heart tank and hooking to a deceased body. The body looks similar to a bolian in the sense that it has a ridge going down the center of it’s face, but it looks greyish, brownish. Granted we don’t know how long it has been dead, and we have never seen a dead bolian before. Turning that color is probably what happens when a bolian dies for all we know. -- 02:48, February 12, 2019 (UTC)